cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katriona Greystone
'Katriona Greystone '''was one of the District 7 females from Cloveismywife's 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Carver Kenway, Logan Shaw, and Eileen Shade. Overall, she placed 19th out of 56. Personality '' She is very threatening and most people that didn't know her are very afraid of her. Although she didn’t talk much she is actually very loyal to her friends. She is very masculine. She has a long anger-fuse but would totally lose it if you really set her up. Looks Even though she is girl she's a physical wonder and can beat most boys up even if they are older than her. She stands 6’2 and has a lot of muscles. Her hair colour is red and reaches her shoulders. She has grey eyes. Training Score 200th Hunger Games: 10 Games When Katriona was reaped she was put in a glass box to fight with Logan Shaw, Eileen Shade and Carver Kenway. There was a tree branch in the glass box which Eileen got, but Katriona pushed her and took the tree branch herself. Carver ran up to Katriona and kicked her in the leg. Katriona orginally targeted Logan, thinking he was the one who kicked her, but she changed her mind after Logan punched Carver, realized Carver was weaker and easier to kill. She hit him in the balls with the tree branch, and after causing a lot of pain, she hit him twice in the head with the tree branch, killing him. The crowd was chanting: "Ka-tri-o-na" as they walked out of the glass box. In the bloodbath, Katriona got her hands on some throwing axes and killed Aaron Winters. She turned around and saw Mickey McAlister killing Kendra Falino. Mickey asked Katriona if she wanted to join the careers but she answered him by stabbing him in the chest with an axe. Katriona looked for Eileen Shade and told her to hurry up, when Eileen was killed by Summer Ashton, possibly as a revenge for Mickey. Katriona ran away through entrance 4. Lily Kane and her allies saw Katriona running in there. Not much happened on day 2, but on day 3, Katriona made a surprise attack on McKenna Konity, Aleena Galenti and Lily. Katriona killed Lily, and fled before the others could do something. On day 4, Aleena and McKenna teamed up with Katy Belle to kill Katriona. They all hid and waited for Katriona to walk by and then they all quickly pounced, pinning her to the ground, as she wasn't strong enough to keep up against the three of them. Katy quickly swung her trident into Katriona's chest, killing her instantly. After that, Katy fled and left the others behind. Kills: Carver Kenway, Aaron Winters, Mickey McAlister, Lily Kane Allies: Eileen Shade Other: Killed by: Katy Belle (assisted by McKenna Konity and Aleena Galenti ) Aftermath Katriona had no allies but it is probable that McKenna Konity and Aleena Galenti were quite happy with her death, as they wanted revenge for Lily Kane. You could also assume that Katy Belle was happy as she considered Katriona as one of her bigger threats and teamed up with other tributes for the sole purpose of killing her. Allison Wood mentions that she was quite surprised that Katriona died as she was the strongest tributes in the arena. Trivia *Katriona received the highest training score of all non-career tributes. *Katriona is the tallest female in all Cloveismywife's Games, reaching 6'2. The second one is Lavender Tonic who reaches 6'1. Category:200th Hunger Games Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:18 Year Olds Category:Sword Users Category:Throwing Axes Users